


Clear Night Sky

by LluviaSol123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluviaSol123/pseuds/LluviaSol123
Summary: Faced with the rough decisions and the harsh truths of reality, Chloe Bourgeois faces one of her most difficult tasks, getting over her fears.





	Clear Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is the first story I’m posting here, hope ya like. Honestly don’t know what potential I saw for this ship, but I’ve decided to write it into a small little fanfic. Hope you enjoy what I’ve concocted :) <3

Every morning to Chloe Bourgeois was the same routine. Wake up, eat, go to school, try to win Adriens love and affection, tease that Dupain-Cheng girl, occasionally turn into Queen Bee when the circumstances called for it, and go back home where everything was still and silent. Today, she wanted it to be a bit different. Ever since owning up to her actions in the past and now personally work with ladybug from time to time, one of the people she looked up to beside her mom, Chloe grew more and more into a decent human. Even though she was still Chloe.

After waking up and doing her usual morning routine, she told herself that maybe she should walk to school today, change it up a bit. Looking down at her feet for a moment, in her new heels and polished toenails, she decided against it.

Getting out of the car and walking inside of the familiar halls of school, the Bourgeois felt at ease, perhaps today would just be another day after all.

Scanning the halls she saw her right in hand bestie, Sabrina, although she would never admit it out loud.

"Sabriiiiiinnnaaaa, over here!!!" Upon hearing her name called, the gingers eyes lit up as soon as she saw who called her name.

"Chloeee!!" Running up to the blonde for a hug at full speed, Chloe dove in time so that Sabrina went tumbling down.

"Ew, what did I say about hugging in public Sabrina?"

"To not..."

"But, today I'll allow it, I guess as long as your not running to me like a mad man."

Putting her arms out so that Sabrina could properly hug her, she widened her eyes in shock.

"R-really Chloe?!"

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind," tapping her foot impatiently, Sabrina finally stood to hug Chloe. Barely more than five seconds later Chloe pulled away.

"That's enough of that for today, anyway-" before she could finished her sentence, the highlight of her day strode right past her. "ADRIKINS!!" With a loud screech, Adrien stopped for a moment, almost not turning back as he knew the one person that would call him that.

"Hey Chlo," he said with the said kind, cheerful voice he always had.

"Oh, Adrikins, I've missed you."

It was his turn to dodge the incoming hug as Chloe only hugged air.

Instead of giving up, she opted for the arm hug. "So Adrikins, you got any plans later today?"

"Unfortunately Chloe, I have a photo shoot later and after that I have piano, my language lessons, and anything else my father books me for."

"Awe, you're always so busy!!"

"Sorry Chlo, anyway, class is starting soon, see you there," and with that, he waved her a goodbye as he made his way to the classroom leaving a pouting Chloe.

Before he made it through the door, he turned to say one last thing.

"Actually, tomorrow I'm not doing anything but going to Kitty Sections mini concert, it'd be nice to have another friend there."

As he said that, Chloe's eyes lit up, but immediately dulled as soon as he mentioned her as a friend. How ridiculous, just utterly ridiculous! Pouting, she made her way to where Sabrina was to make their usual iconic entrance into the small classroom.

Nothing worth mentioning happened in the classroom except for Marinette making an utter fool of that Lila girl when she finally decided to show her face again. At least someone had the guts to call out her b.s. Too bad it was that failure of a baker girl or she would have even considered siding with her. When the bell rang, signaling the end of another school day, Chloe decided to go shopping to ease her need for something different. Nothing like clothing to switch things up.

Browsing alone in the spaces of clothing, Chloe decided to call someone in order to help her pick out an outfit for tomorrow. She had to try to escape Adrien's hardcore friend zone one way or another. Luckily for Chloe, her mom is famous for her fashion. So, she called her phone:

"Hey, mother would you happen to have any new clothing releases, I don’t want to wear any totally old and gross last season outfits.”

“Hm, of course, of course, I’ll have someone send an outfit down to you. Only the best for the best. Oh, and, do tell your father to get his act together, I can’t be seen with a baboon. Muah, muah, kisses, bye now—“

After hearing the phone line die, Chloe giggles in excitement. Her relationship with her mom was slowly building, and not only that but she decided to send her an outfit of _her_ __ ** __** __choosing! Personally picked only by the best. Smiling, she left the store running, heels clicking on the tiled floors echoing throughout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know if I’ll actually finish this, but I’ll try... maybe. Might do other ships in this fandom, who knows? ;)


End file.
